the general grievous cooking show
by doylewells
Summary: the studio is needed to be filled...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own grievous, but I do own the robot and the A

**I don't own grievous, but I do own the robot and the A.E.S.!!**

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: welcome to my cooking show. Tonight we will be making strawberry pie.**

**( robot brings box with sign that reads strawberries, grievous opens it.) General grievous: ah here we are, what the heck…**

**sign falls off and now reads underwear… (general grievous screams…) while screaming: when did you last wash these things?**

**Robot: 99 trillion years ago… (general screams like a girl in a horror movie and runs away…**

**Well that's Ch. 1 Ch.2 up next.**

**Funny stuff…**


	2. Chapter 2

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: well today we will make mushroom surprise. (Robot brings out can that resembles an ally trash can with black spray that reads mushrooms, grievous opens it) (a very foul smell fills the studio ) (grievous turns the color of dark green) grievous: O MY GOD. Robot: oh wait I forgot to wipe this smudge off. (robot wipes smudge off and now reads mushrooms & mold & decaying trash & decaying animals. (Every one runs away and the studio turns toxic) **

**( the A.E.S. toxic squad come in and spray the whole room with a white gas like foam)**

**Ch.2 Ch.3 next…**

**P.S. if you want to know what the A.E.S. is I will be glad to tell you and ****I own the A.E.S.!!**


	3. Chapter 3

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making honey baby back ribs. ( robot brings out an big grill and grievous looks into it)**

**Grievous: these are cold! Robot: oh I forgot to set it to full lava heat fire blast. (robot sets it to full lava heat fire blast)**

**(in which grievous eye sockets burst into flames) grievous: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my eyes ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I need water ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (robot throws ice water which revels that his eyes are now ashes) **

**Grievous: you-you nincompoop when I get my claws on you-you will die. (grievous growls an arghhhhhh and chases robot)**

**(robot ducks and grievous falls into a water pool full of sharks. (grievous hears sound of sharks and swims away…)**

**Ch.3 Ch.4 up next… **


	4. Chapter 4

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making chocolate chunks. (robot brings out mixer that reads chocolate) grievous: ah here we are chocolate chunks, why do these smell weird? Robot: oh my human wife went in the potty and I put them in the mixer. grievous: well then go ge- (robot throws chocolate resembled turds into his face) grievous: why you little nasty, im going to kill you when I wipe these off… (robot throws grievous which cannot see into a giant toilet) grievous: ahhhhhh you little nasty when I get out of this thing you will dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Ch.4 next Ch.5**


	5. Chapter 5

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making jalapeño salad (robot brings out plate of jalapeños) grievous: these are NOT CUT!! Robot: oh I forgot to heat them up then chop them. (robot opens grievous gut sack case and throws jalapeños in it and he explodes) grievous: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! BOOM robot: you are toasted!! **

**That was Ch.5 that's all of them … no I'm kidding there are like 10 more I cant wait…**


	6. Chapter 6

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making shrimp. ( robot brings out silver bucket, grievous looks at audience while opening it, robot pushes grievous into bucket) grievous: WHAT…THESE ARE JELLYFISH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( when the robot pushed him in, his chest plates popped open and the jellyfish are stinging his gut sack) grievous: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……..**

**Ch.6 up next Ch.7 **


	7. Chapter 7

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches… which will NOT GO WRONG!!**

**(robot brings out big peanut butter can & grape jelly can in which robot smashes them on grievous) grievous: EW.**

**(Grievous starts to go to wash when he slips and falls into the sandwich maker and it closes on him, you can hear his screams from inside the machine) in the machine… (grievous is spread with peanut butter then with grape jelly then flattened with bread on top and bottom, grievous then comes out or should we say sandwich comes out flattened) grievous from the sandwich: GET ME OUT OF HERE!! (robot then pulls bread apart which reveals that grievous is flattened with peanut butter and grape jelly on both sides front and back of his body) grievous: when I get you, you will di-(robot pushes grievous onto floor and the jelly leaks onto the wires and the lights go out) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGG!!**

**THAT WAS CH.7 CH.8 IS COMING NEXT!!**


	8. Chapter 8

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making scrambled eggs and sausage. (robot brings out big giant pan with blades and circular saws, in which the robot throws grievous into it and closes the lid) grievous: Ahhh you little dumb butt Ahhhhhh when I get out of here you will die Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Robot: fine I'll help you.. (robot lifts lid in which grievous throws him into the wall only for it to rebound and hit him back into the pan) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!...**

**CH 8 CH 9 COMING UP…**


	9. Chapter 9

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making sugar cookies, (robot brings out big mixer with solid sugar cubes in which grievous trips into it, robot turns mixer on) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**SHORT CH9 CH 10 COMING UP SOON…**


	10. Chapter 10

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making chocolate brownies. (robot brings out giant pan with brownie mix in it) grievous: this is NOT COOKED!! Robot oh I'll put it in right now.(while turning it on he trips grievous into it and closes the giant oven) 1 hour later… (robot pulls the brownies out of the pan and grievous while burnt and coverd in brownie chocolate throws the robot into the giant furnace in which grievous falls into the electric box and the studio catches on fire) fortunly the fire dep. Put it out with grievous covered in ashes, smoke, and water. Grievous: OW!!**

**CH 10 THERE ARE MORE FOLKS SO STAY TUNED TO THIS CHANNEL… also the robot's name will be reveald…**


	11. Chapter 11

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: today we will be making corndogs. (robot brings giant corndog and whacks grievous with it) grievous: fat-sick! What are you doing here?? I thought you where destroyed in the furnace!! Robot/fat-sick: I was not destroyed and now feel my corndog wrath aooga aooga aooga yaaaa…(fat-sick smacks corndog into grievous and the corndog turns into the CORNDOG SABER with firing crust balls! Fat-sick: aooga aooga aooga yaaaa now feel my power yaaaa -uck- (grievous cuts its head off with one lightsaber, fat-sick's head and body hop/crawl away…) grievous: well that's the end of tonight's show-**

**A.E.S.: GENERAL GRIEVOUS? General grievous: yes? A.E.S. : WE HAVE A WARRANT TO PLACE YOU IN CONTIANMIT!! General grievous: fine! (the A.E.S. PUT GRIEVOUS IN ELECTICCUFFS AND DRAG HIM OFF STAGE) **

**ADIENCE CHEERS: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

**That was CH. 11 CH. 12 is next!!**


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later…

**1 year later…**

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: tonight we will be making rice. (robot brings out giant rice cooker and puts boiling water and rice in)**

**Grievous: turn it on. Robot: say please!! Grievous: please! Robot: oh please I thought you said heats!! (robot pushes grievous into rice cooker and closes lid and turns it on.) grievous ****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**** OW THIS HURTS ****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ****MY GUT SACK IS BOILING ****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Robot: I hope you have a good swim/ bath- aooga aooga aooga yay- happy happy swim swim, happy happy swim swim, happy happy swim swim, happy happy day yay!!**

**That was CH. 12 CH. 13 IS NEXT!!**


	13. Chapter 13

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: tonight we will be making red pepper, beef, noodles, and teriyaki sauce stir fry. ( robot brings out skillet in which he puts grievous in it and sets it ablaze burning the studio and grievous) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHEN I GET OUT YOU WILL- (ROBOT SETS IT TO FULL HEAT AND IT EXSPLODES) GRIEVOUS: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**** !BOOM! IT EXSPLODES…**

**(Grievous is not destroyed but every thing else robots people and all are.) grievous:****!!ow!!**

**that's CH. 13 AND THAT'S ALL **

**BUT IF YOU GIVE ME INSPORASIONS GRIEVOUS MAY RECANSIDER …**


	14. Chapter 14

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: tonight we will be making French fries. ****AND IF IT GOES WRONG YOU WILL DIE!!**

**(****glares at robot) robot: WHAT!! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT? Grievous: it's fun!!**

**(robot goes backstage and gets boiler pot) grievous: why are these NOT FRIED!? Robot: cause I dint put the three special ingredients, string potatoes, water, and grievous. (robot throws grievous into pot and turns it on high!) grievous: I am going to KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!! Robot: don't worry I will turn it on mega magma blast!! ( robot does so and it is a disaster!) grievous:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**(pot shatters and grievous walks out like a giant French fry covered in grease) French fry grievous: when I get you, you will die AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ( robot throws grievous into the furnace) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHEN I GET YOU-YOU WILL DIE OUCH!! THAT HURT OUIT POKING ME WITH THAT METAL POLE!! OUCH OWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Robot: poke the meanie with an stick, with an stick, poke the meanie with an stick, with an stick, and poke the meanie with a stick, poke the meanie with an stick, with an stick, YAY!!**

**CH. 14 CH. 15 IS NEXT **


	15. Chapter 15

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: tonight we will be making fried chicken. ( glares at robot) robot: what? Why are you still staring at me like that? Grievous while glaring at robot: because it is still fun. (robot goes out and gets pot turns it on and throws him in it) grievous: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**That was CH. 15 CH. 16 is next…**


	16. Chapter 16

THEME MUSIC: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun

**THEME MUSIC****: General grievous cooking show, cooking with general grievous du, du, dun.**

**BIG SIGN GLOWS RED SAYS: APPLAUSE OR DIE!! **

**General grievous: tonight we will be making (glares at robot) YOUR MOMMA1!! Robot: WHAT!! YOUR NOT COOKING MY MOMMAS!! General grievous: you have more than one momma!! HA HA HA!! WHAT, DID YOUR DADDY MAKE OUT MORE THAN ONCE?? Robot: yes, I mean no, I mean, ahhrrrgggg!! I'll go get my momma… (gets momma and puts her in the audience seat and throws grievous in pot) grievous: why you little AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHEN I GET YO-(THROWS EVERY FOOD ITEM THAT WAS IN THIS STORY SO FAR AND THROWS IT IN, INCLUDING THE TURDS) GRIEVOUS: TURDS!! WHY YOU LITTLE NASTY IM GOING TO GET YOU AND WHEN I GET YOU-YOU WILL DIE NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND GE- ROBOT: NOW I WILL ADD THE SPECIAL INGREDINT… COOLWHP AND ROACHES!! GRIEVOUS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH roaches? WHY YOU LITTLE NASTY I AM GOING TO GET YOU AND YOU WIL-(ROBOT THROWS 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 MILLION TNT BOXES INTO IT) !BOOM! NARERATOR: AND THIS TELLS YOU A LESSON 1- NEVER TALLK ABOUT SOMEONES MOMMA 2- DON'T HIRE AN IDIOT TO HELP YOU 3- NEVER PUT GRIEVOUS IN AN COOKING SHOW AND 4- THIS WAS A DISASTER!! MUSIC: GRIEVOUS IS A BAD COOK AND IT WAS A BAD THING, GRIEVOUS IS BAD AND STUPID!! WA, WA, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! **

**THAT WAS CH.16 AND THAT IS ALL **


End file.
